Loop
by FateBinder JeAnne
Summary: Pikiran para karakter setelah kematian Aiden. Oneshot. Mohon R&R, maaf kalau klise...


Fanfic tentang sebuah kalimat-kalimat harapan terakhir oleh para karakter, sori, genre-nya nggak jelas - -; Tiba-tiba ide ini muncul di tengah jalan pulang dari bandara abis nganterin sobat. Didukung juga oleh lagunya Sakamoto Maaya yang judulnya sama ama ni fic. Tapi sori, emang nggak banyak yang tau betul CSI:NY, jadi maaf sekali kalao nggak ada yang ngerti... Huhuhuhu...

Mohon Review-nya yaa….

Disclaimer: Saya nggak punya semua karakter yang muncul disini, semuanya milik CBS. Saya ini cuma ngefic doing, bener deh….

"**Loop"**

**By FateBinder JeAnne**

_Seandainya bintang kita rata, kita tak akan mungkin bersua..._

Berputar, terus, terus berputar...

"Sebenarnya tidak ada satupun yang menyangka, Aiden. Kau telah membahayakan dirimu sendiri demi tertangkapnya penjahat itu. Kau bodoh sekali. Kau betul-betul bodoh! Sekarang kau mengerti mengapa kau kupecat tempo hari? Kau nekat sekali membuka _tape_ barang bukti itu. Kau seharusnya tahu, kau sudah tahu. Tidak, bodoh bukanlah kata yang tepat. Kau gegabah dan keras kepala. Apa yang dipikiranmu, itulah yang akan kau lakukan dan tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa menghentikanmu. Tapi, kau tahu? Ketika Hawkes selesai memeriksa tengkorak dari korban dan memperlihatkannya padaku—memberi tahu bahwa itu adalah kau, hatiku langsung hancur. Aku terombang-ambing. Aku sungguh tidak percaya bahwa mayat itu adalah kau. Emosiku langsung meledak, aku benar-benar terpukul. Bagaimanapun, walaupun kau sudah kupecat, kau tetaplah anak buahku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu. Kau tahu bgaimana itu berefek? Kau tahu bagaimana reaksi Stella dan Danny begitu mereka tahu itu kau? Aiden, kau memang keras kepala. Tapi berkat kamulah kami menemukan jawabannya dan menangkap orang yang sangat ingin kau tangkap itu. Kami berhasil dan semua itu berkat kamu. Berkat bukti yang kau lindungi ketika kau dibakar di mobil itu, berkat keberanianmu yang sejati, keberanian yang memang harus dimiliki oleh setiap penegak hukum di negri—bahkan dunia ini. Keberanian yang selalu kami saksikan ketika kau masih berkerja bersama kami. Keberanian yang menampilkan sosokmu. Aiden, aku masih sulit menerima ini. Tapi akan kucoba. Semoga dengan kurelakan kepergianmu akhirnya aku merelakan kepergian istriku juga. Sampaikan salamku padanya disana, Aiden. Bagaimanapun kau akan selalu membuatku bangga. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, pasti."

Aku berputar, terus berputar...

"Adien, kau benar-benar menakjubkan. Aku bangga sekali padamu. Tapi apakah kebanggaan ini harus membuatku sedaih atas kepergianmu? Selama mengungkap kasus pembunuhanmu aku terus menahan emosi agar tidak menghancurkan pekerjaanku, demi kamu. Tapi kau tahu kalau aku masih tidak bisa menerimanya? Kau ingat ketika seminggu yang lalu kita bertemu secara tidak sengaja dan kau berjanji akan meneleponku? Aiden, aku mengunggu hal itu asal kau tahu. Rasanya seperti mimpi, apakah itu pertanda untukku, pereingatan untukku bahwa itulah saat terakhir aku bisa melihatmu benar-benar hidup? Aiden, kau seperti adikku. Di dalam tim kita, hanya kitalah berdua yang merupakan seorang wanita. Ketika kita tidak bisa berbagi ke yang lainnya, ke masing-masinglah kita berbagi. Kau tahu betapa pedih aku harus menerima bahwa mayat itu adalah kamu? Disudut hatiku yang mana tidak bisa menerima ini. Tapi kenyataan mendesakku. Kau harus pergi, ya. Kau harus pergi. Sudah banyak orang yang pergi di dunia ini dariku. Seharusnya kau tidak begitu. Tapi bagaimana? Sudah waktunya. Kau ingat tentang waktu yang kita habiskan bersama? Kau ingat kasus-kasus yang kau selesaikan dan membuat Mac bangga? Kau ingat semuanya kan? Kau membawa semua itu pergi kan? Ini benar-benar kasus paling melelahkan dalam hidupku. Kasus yang membuatku harus menerima kepergian seorang rekan kerjaku, seorang teman baikku. Aiden, doaku selalu akan ada padamu. Aku ingin kau terus mengingat kami, dan kami akan terus mengingatmu. Kami selalu menyayangimu. Apapun itu alasannya, kau akan selalu hidup—di hati kami."

Terus berputar di dalam keajaiban...

"Dasar bodoh! Kepala bebalmu memang tidak akan pernah berubah, ya! Bodoh sekali! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri demi hal itu? Aiden, kau membuatku kesal! Kecewa! Sedih... Aku harus kehilangmu, begitu juga yang lain. Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Apa kamu tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ketika kau melakukan hal tersebut? Aku meledak, aku tidak sanggup menerima ini sesungguhnya. Kau adalah partner-ku, bagaimanapun keadaannya. Kau bodoh sekali sehingga kau kehilangan perkejaanmu, sekarang kebodohan itu membuatmu kehilangan nyawamu. Kau tahu kenapa aku marah? Kau tahu kenapa aku betul-betul kesal? Karena aku menyayangimu. Pasti yang lain pun begitu. Kau temanku yang paling baik, teman yang mengerti aku dalam perkerjaanku, teman yang selalu mau bicara padaku. Kau sudah seperti saudaraku. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan saudaraku pergi begitu saja. Kau lihat raut wajah Mac dan Stella ketika mereka menyelidiki kasusmu? Kau harus lihat wajah mereka dan kau pun harus lihat wajahku. Mereka tidak mau membuat kesalahan demi kamu. Semuanya demi kamu. Mereka menyayangimu, Aiden! Kami menyayangimu! Apa kau tidak pernah menyadari hal itu? Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau tahu. Tapi apakah harus dibayar dengan nyawamu sendiri? Aku terlalu banyak memiliki kenangan manis bersamamu. Aku tidak sanggup menyulam ulang semuanya. Kalau iya, itu akan membuatku tidak menerima kepergianmu. Sekarang aku tidak akan menerima telepon darimu, mendengar suara galakmu yang sedang marah, tidak bisa mendengar tawa atau melihat senyummu. Entah apakah aku akan terbiasa dengan hal itu. Entah, tapi akan kucoba. Aku memiliki orang-orang yang merasakan hal itu juga bersamaku. Aiden, bahagialah kau disana. Bawalah kenangan-kenangan itu turut serta. Aku memang tidak bisa merubah perangaimu yang sudah menjadi khasmu itu. Bodoh, si bodoh yang membuat kami semakin sayang padamu atas kebodohan itu..."

Keajaiban yang membuatku ingin terus berputar...

"Kamu memang lucu, seperti anak anjing, polos, setia, keras kepala, dan pemarah. Kita memang sekedar rekan kerja saja, tapi bayangan akan kelakuan-kelakuanmu atas perlakuan menyebalkanku masih bisa kubayangkan didalam benakku. Stella, Mac, Danny, dan Hawkes pasti akan menganggpku dingin, seolah tidak peduli denganmu. Kalau iya, kenapa aku menerima ajakan mereka untuk pergi ke acara untuk mengenangmu? Aku menganggapmu, Aiden. Lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja. Yah, mereka memang benar. Kau itu keras kepala dan amat polos. Seperti yang sudah kubilang. Kau ingat kan, setiap kali aku berkerja denganmu aku selalu sempat menggodamu sampai kamu tidak bisa membalasnya. Kau boleh dendam padaku, tapi itulah caranya aku menunjukan rasa sukaku padamu. Kematianmu membuatku menyesal mengapa aku tidak bisa lebih dekat denganmu seperti Mac, Stella, atau bahkan Danny. Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Yah, aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin berjumpa denganmu lagi. Yah, mungkin suatu saat kalau waktuku sudah tiba. Dan aku yakin, tidak ada satupun dari kita yang lelah menunggu datangnya waktu itu. Selamat tinggal, Aiden. Kuharap kau akan terus mengenang pria menyebalkan ini."

Berputar terus, tanpa menyerah dalam kecepatanku...

"Kau tahu siapa yang mengungkap bahwa tulang-tulang yang terbakar di mobil itu adalah milikmu? Aku, aku yang pertama kali tahu. Dan kau tahu rasanya menjadi orang yang pertama kali tahu kau sudah tiada? Aku kecewa, aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu. Ada rasa ketidakpercayaan yang tidak dapat kujelaskan. Aku terus membayangkan wajah Mac, Stella, dan Danny ketika mereka tahu apa yang telah kutahu. Mereka pasti lebih rusak dari aku. Aku dan kamu memang tidak sedekat kau dan Danny. Tapi aku masih ingat caramu berkerja, berbicara, dan menanggapi hasil otopsi yang aku berikan. Sayang kau keburu pergi ketika aku baru saja mendapat izin kerja sebagai penyelidik TKP. Padahal kita bisa berekerja bersama. Dan yang lebih aku sesali adalah mengapa kau harus pergi secepat itu? Padahal, sekalipun kau sudah keluar dari perkerjaanmu kita masih sebagai keluarga kan? Kita masih ingin berbagi denganmu, apalagi aku yang tidak sedekat itu denganmu. Tapi kau akan selalu mengingat kami kan? Aku tahu kau mengingat kami disaat terakhir kematianmu sehingga kau memberikan kami bukti yang paling ampuh itu. Itu benar-benar kau sekali, Aiden. Rasanya kau masih terus ada disini. Yah, mungkin tidak disini, tapi di hati kami."

Dan sampai seterusnya aku akan berputar...

"Aku memang tidak mengenalmu. Setelah kau dipecat, aku yang menggantikanmu. Aku hanya mendengar cerita-cerita tentangmu dari Stella dan Mac, dan paling banyak dari Danny. Sepertinya kau dekat sekali dengan Danny ya? Kata Stella kau orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku jadi ingin tahu lebih dalam soalmu. Separtinya kamu orang yang hebat. Semuanya suka padamu. Aku ikut menyesal, aku merasakan apa yang Mac, Stella, Danny, Flack, dan Hawkes rasakan. Mereka menyesal, aku ikut menyesal. Aku memang belum pernah bertemu denganmu, tapi setelah kejadian ini aku jadi semakin ingin berkenalan denganmu. Mungkin kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk itu, tapi dengan adanya mereka disampingku aku akan merasakan kehadiranmu disampingku."

Berputar terus berputar mengelilingimu...

_Ketika bunga itu tumbuh di tanganmu, sebuah bibit jatuh_

_Kami akan menanam bibit di dekat kau yang jauh_

_Dan di tempat yang jauh itu kau akan menyadarinya_

* * *

Mac pun mengangkat gelas birnya didepan kelima temannya yang lain.

"Untuk Aiden..."

Semuanya pun ikut mengangkat dan mengadakan satu _toast_ yang tidak akan mereka lupakan seumur hidup. Hari ini hari yang betul-betul melelahkan, dan semuanya tahu, hanya satu hal yang membuat mereka tidak akan pernah lelah untuk mekluruskan semua hal tersebut.

"Untuk Aiden..."

_Diujung keajaiban yang akan terus berputar kita akan bertemu kembali..._


End file.
